


don't wake me up, i'm already up

by swaa3g



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaa3g/pseuds/swaa3g
Summary: Jeno pretends to be asleep.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	don't wake me up, i'm already up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, i stumbled upon a reddit video on YT and got really inspired. I am terrible at writing stuffs, please do bare with me. Anyways, enjoy reading~

**_Friday night._ **

  
  
There, Jaemin and Jeno were cuddling underneath the fluffiest blanket thrown over them, watching whatever drama that was airing on the television. Sharing warmth as their limbs were tangled into each other, long yawns escaping past Jeno’s lips as he rests his head into Jaemin’s chest.

  
Jeno originally wasn’t planning to stay longer and only came over to drop the takeaway meal he had bought from their favorite downtown restaurant. He does this every day, to make sure that Jaemin doesn’t go to sleep with an empty stomach. Yes, Jaemin knows how to cook, but the man sometimes was too immersed in his work to make a meal for himself. 

His initial plan was ruined when the door opened, revealing his boyfriend dressed in a semi-fitted gray turtle neck, with both sleeves rolled up. As soon as Jaemin’s eyes landed into him, his eyes sparkled with joy, enthusiastically tackling him into a warm embrace, securing an arm around his waist. 

  
Jeno buried his face into the crook of Jaemin’s neck, inhaling Jaemin’s scent.

_He smells good, too good._

  
He was not supposed to stay longer as he has other things to do back at his own apartment.

  
But who was he to not stay, when Jaemin said that his schedule was a bit lax today? Who was he to not stay when Jaemin planted open-mouth kisses from his jaw down to his neck, begging him to stay the night? 

  
Forget the papers he needs to work on, it can wait. It wouldn’t hurt to stay the night. 

  
The couch was small, two grown men can barely fit, but Jaemin found a way to make it work. It was cozy, his insides uncontrollably flutters, no matter how many times they've been like this, it always feels like the first time. The random drama playing on the television was forgotten as they lost in each other's gaze. It was nothing but an exchange of adoration to each other.

Jaemin draws closer to Jeno, pressing his lips into Jeno’s. 

  
It was warm, soft, and sweet like it always has been. 

Their lips perfectly mold into each other, like it was made for each other. Jeno felt his skin burning up from Jaemin delicate touches. Jeno slowly pulled away as he ran out of breath. His cheeks were adorned with a blush. “Still blushing? No-yah, we’ve been dating for three years now.” Jaemin teased earning a smack on his chest. “Shut up Jaem.” Jeno glared at him that in time turned into a pout as Jaemin cradled his head in his arms. 

  
  
It was cold as the winter is approaching. Apparently, there was some issue with the heater on Jaemin’s flat. He reported it and was informed that it will get fixed the next day. But this, with Jeno, laying into his chest, he doesn’t feel the need to get his heater fixed as Jeno radiates warmth, he really is warm, he thinks it was more than adequate for him to survive the coldest days of winter.

  
  
“Jaem.” Jaemin shifted his gaze towards the television, staring down at his boyfriend. A smile etched into his face, bringing his hands together to squish his cheeks. “Yes, love,” Jeno whined petulantly as Jaemin still has his hands squishing his cheeks. “Hot choco please.” There’s a glint on Jeno’s eyes as gently propped an elbow into Jaemin’s chest. 

  
  
He ~~looks~~ is adorable. 

  
  
_Is he even real?_

  
  
Jaemin hummed as threads his fingers into Jeno’s locks. “Jaem?” It must be more than a minute that he has been doing it as Jeno looks at him with his eyes reflecting curiosity.

  
  
“Alright, wait for me, Jen.” Jaemin pressed a kiss on his temple while helping the other to lay comfortably on the couch. “I’ll be back quick.” He got a nod from the other boy as a response, eyes trained at the drama playing on the television.

  
  
Jaemin strutted towards the kitchen, luckily, he didn’t stub his toe into the shelf that divides the living room and the kitchen. He plugs the electric water heater, waiting for it to boil. Jaemin bents down to get coffee mugs from the cupboard underneath the sink.

  
  
The water heater automatically released a 'pop' sound, which indicates that the water was ready. Jaemin carefully pours hot water on the coffee mugs. Jaemin tiptoed to get the instant hot choco Jeno bought that he purposely put on the topmost rack so that according to his lovely boyfriend “will not get lost or steal” by Jaemin or his friends. It ridiculed him, and still up today. He never particularly has an interest in hot choco (not even his friends), since he has caffeine running through his veins. He stretched his arm to its limit to grab two sachets of instant hot choco. Jaemin tears the sachet open, pouring then stirring it afterward. 

  
  
_At least it smells nice._

  
  
Jaemin carried the two mugs back to the living room with a goofy smile plastered across his face. He placed the mugs into the coffee table. “Jen.”

  
  
Jeno forced his eyes shut, pulling the blanket closer to his face. He felt the small space next to his dip. It was quite childish, no, really childish but he wants to get carried to his bed. He just felt incredibly tired and his lids started to get heavy, he thinks he might eventually fall asleep while faking it though. “I guess I have to finish the two mugs of hot choco by myself.” Jeno hopes that he isn’t being too obvious that he’s faking his sleep. It would be embarrassing if he was ever caught. There, he felt Jaemin’s finger scratching his chin. Jeno fights the urge to lean into Jaemin’s tender touch. It has always been his weakness, but not for now.

  
  
 **‘Nana answer your phone please.’** Jeno froze, did Jaemin just. . .

  
  
_Did he just use his voice message as his ringtone?_

  
  
Well, he kind of suggested it, but he didn’t expect Jaemin to take it seriously. Jeno shifted from his position, facing the backrest of the couch, inhaling sharply. 

  
  
Jaemin grabbed his phone from the coffee table, sliding it open as he brought it to his ears. “Hello.”

  
 _“Jaemin how dare you ditch us!”_ Donghyuck screamed it startled both Jaemin and Jeno. Jaemin heaves a sigh, fingers playing with Jeno’s locks. “I didn’t.”

  
  
_“Well if leaving us without notice is not considered ditching then you didn’t. Jaem, why you gotta do us dirty?”_

  
 _J_ aemin let out an airy laugh, “I did tell Mark Hyung, that I wouldn’t be able to come through. . .”

  
 _“STILL YOU DITCHED US!”_ Donghyuck interjects. _“Come on at least gave us an acceptable reason why.”_ He scoffed. Jaemin pictured the scene with Donghyuck standing on the corner of the room looking so done with Mark has his hands rubbing on his back to calm him down.

  
On the other hand, Jeno felt terrible, terribly guilty as he holds his breath. He’s clearly the reason behind Jaemin’s decision. If it wasn’t for his needy and clingy self Jaemin would have been hanging out with his friends having the best time of his life. He was disappointed at himself by unconsciously depriving Jaemin of time for his friends. Jeno doesn’t want to hold him down and made him feel like he being like one of those ‘annoying girlfriends with serious control issues’.

  
 _“We weren’t done yet, you can still catch up,”_ Donghyuck adds, seemingly calmer. Maybe Mark’s word worked like a charm again. “I can’t Hyuck,” Jaemin answered.

  
  
**‘No. Jaem go ahead, it’s fine.’**

  
  
_“Again, may I know the reason behind.”_

  
  
Jaemin’s fingers faltered from playing with his locks, staring down at Jeno with hearts on his eyes. “I’m with Jeno. I can’t.” He whispered, smiling bashfully at himself.

  
  
**‘Jaemin, no. Please go ahead already!’**  


  
_“Really Jaem? You simp.”_ Donghyuck let out a scornful laugh.

  
“As if you’re not to Mark hyung!”

  
 _“Y-you know what, s-shut up!”_ He faltered from the other line, avoiding a pair of curious eyes set on him.

  
“I’ll try to go next time, but not for now. I can’t wait to see him like this every single morning, waking up next to him once we are married.”

  
“This is just like a teaser.” He adds, smiling softly.

  
  
**‘Jaem you didn’t. . .’**

  
  
Jeno hitched a breath, tears pricking his eyes. He brought his palm over his mouth to mask the sobs that were escaping his lips. His body trembles, not because he is cold, but because of how sweet and earnest Jaemin’s words were.

  
“This is just one of many things I’ve already pictured out Hyuck.” Then, the fingers that were once playing with his locks were now gone. Jaemin searches for Jeno's hand, placing his on top of Jeno’s cold one, eventually intertwining it together.

  
 _“Arghhh, shut up! I’ll hang up now! I can’t wait to beat you in any possible way the next time we play games!”_ The phone beeped. Jaemin placed it back to the coffee table. When he came to look back at his boyfriend, tears were already streaming down his face. _Were his nightmares back again?_

“Jen.” He lightly shakes the other. Jaemin's worried, it's been a long time since Jeno experienced nightmare. 

Jeno couldn’t hold it back anymore, bursting into sobs. 

  
Jaemin automatically pulls the other up against his chest, drawing circles on his back to calm him down. “J-jaem.” His voice was muffled into his shirt. “Shhhh. It’s just a dream, it’s not real. It’s just a nightmare. I’m here, you’re safe.” Jaemin whispered into him hear. Jeno slowly pushed himself off of Jaemin, wiping his tears dry with the hem of his shirt. He thought he would stop crying, but when his eyes met Jaemin’s (that was filled with genuine concern and tenderness) he starts welling up again.

  
Jaemin’s fingers drag across Jeno’s face to wipe his tears dry. “Jen, look at me. I’m here, you’re safe.” Jeno nodded, burying his face into Jaemin’s chest with a sniff.  
Jaemin rubbed his back, hoping to soothe the other. More or less than five minutes, he heard Jeno snoring softly against, pressing his entire weight on his chest. Jaemin carefully wrapped Jeno’s legs into his torso, holding him firmly by the back of his thighs, leading the two of them towards his bedroom.

  
When he tried to put Jeno down his bed, he whined and cling incredibly tighter to him. “No-yah.” He tried. But the other kept a deaf ear on him. He sighs in defeat.

The mugs of hot choco could wait till tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, you've reached the end. thank u! i am very sorry if i didn't reach your expectations.


End file.
